Wizards, Elves, Mates, Oh my!
by kitmistress
Summary: When Harry finds himself courted by 5 unlikely candidates, what could happen? Especially when they keep talking about creature blood!--Warning: slash! A sixsome, no less.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story doesn't fit into only one genre. It's kind of a free-for-all so if you don't like it, bite me. *holds out arm* come on, I dare you! *blows raspberry* It is also a moresome (can't you tell by the summary?) and has a slightly twisted timeline. Harry and friends are in their 5th year of school, but they're 16 (basically just add a year to everyone's age). Enjoy!

* * *

Wizards, Elves, Mates--Oh my!

Chapter One

Harry hated Umbridge with every fibre of his body. He honestly wished she would just die already. His hatred for her was the only thing keeping him from whimpering as he continued to write '_I must not tell lies_' in his own blood. Each letter cut into his hand a little deeper, allowing one more drop to ooze to the surface, where it would slowly make its way down his hand, following the previous drops' path.

He had already been writing for a week and he doubted the blood stains in Umbridge's desk would ever come out. But for now, Harry concentrated on not whimpering at the pain. He couldn't give this sadistic woman any more pleasure.

"Mr. Potter, has the message sunk in yet?" Her sickly, obviously fake sweet voice ripped at Harry's ear.

"But I'm not lying."

"Another week, then, should get the message through." Her toad face split into a grin, which she obviously thought looked like a kind smile. "You are free to go for tonight, Mr. Potter."

Harry almost jumped out of his seat before all but flying to the door. He had to stop his hand from bleeding and heal it before he went back to the tower—he didn't want any of his friends harping to him about telling Dumbledore or going to Madam Pomfrey to get help. He could deal with it on his own. He quickly found his usual after-hell bench so he could sit down and wrap his bloody, throbbing hand. He pulled out an old blood stained handkerchief. Its corners were frayed and Harry was almost positive they it would never be free of wrinkles from where it had been tied. As usual, Harry dabbed at the back of his hand, wiping up some of the blood before giving up and simply wrapping it. Just as Harry was about to bite the one end to pull the knot tight, another hand pressed down his hand.

Startled, Harry's head shot up, only to come face to face with two identical, freckled, bright-eyed redheads. Fred and George Weasley stood in front of him. George's hand was the one currently covering Harry's wounded one while Fred stood behind his brother, holding a case of their prank candies.

"Harry, what happened?" George was slowing unwrapping the old handkerchief to reveal the bloody words. "Why haven't you told anyone about this? You need to get it looked at, come on." Harry just hung his head as George grabbed his wrist and started to pull him to his feet.

"George, we should really think about this," Fred whispered, but it was loud enough for Harry to hear him.

"I'll let you guys look at my hand as long as you don't tell Ron or Hermione, and you don't pester me to go to Dumbledore or Pomfrey about it," Harry whispered, his head bent low as his eyes never left his dull black shoes.

"Harry." George sounded as if he just wanted to hug Harry and never let him go.

"We agree! Now let's go."

"Wouldn't want Mrs. Norris—"

"—or Filch—"

"—to catch us." Fred readjusted his box while George slipped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

As they walked back to the tower, George never removed his arm, and Fred walked so close to Harry that their shoulders would brush together every other step. Harry was so confused he barely noticed their conversation.

"We will have to go see him soon," Fred said, looking over Harry's head.

"We can ask him what's best to heal it. I doubt Umbridge is done with him yet." George tightened his arm around Harry slightly, causing the Harry to look up just as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. As Fred said the password, she gave a knowing, smug smile before she swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

"You stay with Harry, I'll put those away and grab some stuff to help." George slowly unwound his arm from Harry's shoulders to take the boxes of prank candies. Harry had the unusual urge to grab for George and tuck himself back under that warm arm but before he could so much as twitch, Fred's arm was wrapping around his waist, pulling him tightly to his side. He easily guided Harry over to the plush over-stuffed leather couch where he pulled Harry down to sit so close he was practically in Fred's lap.

"Fred?" Harry turned his head slightly to question the one in question, "What's going on?"

"Just taking care of your hand." Fred gave his winning smile before Grabbing Harry's hand and unwrapping George's handkerchief. It was still bleeding slightly, but Fred ignored it as George came down from their dorm with a bowl and a potion bottle balanced within it.

"Here, put your hand in this and leave it there," George instructed while pouring the potion into the shallow bowl.

"I'm not going turn green or sprout purple hair, am I?" Harry was warily watching the potion as it sat innocently in his lap. Both Fred and George burst out laughing.

"That would be—" George started through his laughter.

"—the greatest joke—"

"—in the history of—"

"—practical jokes!" They burst out laughing again as Harry poked the liquid with the tip of his finger. When nothing happened, he gingerly stuck the rest of his hand in and instantly hissed.

"Oh yeah, it heals from the bottom to the top."

"So it has to work its way to the very bottom."

"So it stings like the crucio," Fred smiled cheerfully.

"Great! I knew I should have stuck my hand in it," Harry grumbled, more to himself than to the twins. "Where did you get it anyway?"

"Snape." They answered in unison.

"SNAPE?!" Harry wrenched his hand from the bowl. "Ow, ow owowow!" George grabbed Harry's hand and shoved it back into the potion.

"It hurts more if you pull it out before it heals it all."

"It's not a trick by Snape, it's just an after effect. Sorry."

"Well, that sucks."

An hour later found Harry leaning against Fred fast asleep, his wrinkled hand still in the bowl. George sat at the table finishing up their last report.

"Feorge, I think his hand is finished."

"All right Gred, one more minute." George finished off his report, signing it Feorge just as he signed Fred's—Gred. He turned and gently pulled Harry's hand out of the potion, softly dabbing it dry before placing it on Fred's leg. Instantly, Harry curled tighter into Fred, snuggling his head deeper into his tummy.

"He's like a cute little kitten," George whispered, patting Harry's hip lightly.

"We should make him grow a tail and ears!" Fred suggested excitedly.

"We could ask Severus if he has a potion that could do it!"

"Now or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, then we can show off our new kitty."

"Good idea!"

"But for now Feorge, let's go to bed. Pranking all day has left me exhausted."

Fred stood, easily picking Harry up to head to their dorm.

"We also need to put weight on him, he's as light as a kitten."

"Severus will have some ideas on that," Fred winked.

For once, Harry wasn't woken up by nightmares or from someone screaming his name. He wasn't even woken by the sunlight that always shone through his curtains straight into his eyes. No, none of this woke Harry, but the soft whispering and the hands gently stroking him had pulled Harry from one of the most peaceful sleeps he had ever had.

"Sleep head, you finally awake?" Fred's voice purred into Harry's ear.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Harry assumed both the brothers were there considering the warmth he felt coming from both sides. Plus they did everything together. Harry heard them both snicker.

"Harry, you're in _our_ room, in _our_ bed." George snickered out. Harry shot up from between them.

"Oh shit! Ron probably freaked out, told Hermione, and now they're both out asking everyone where I am." Harry tried squirming out from between them when two arms easily pulled him back to the pillows.

"You have our little Ronnikins down to a T."

"But while you slept—"

"—we told them you—"

"—fell asleep in our room—"

"—while you helped us with our pranks—"

"—so they know nothing of your ugly hand wound," they two easily fired off while Harry's head swivelled back and forth between them.

"Thanks guys. What time is it?"

"Noon." The twins spoke together, both getting the same grin on their faces.

"And we should really go down and get something to eat," George pointed out as he started to stroke Harry's concaved stomach.

"'Cause you really need some weight, or you'll just blow off your brook at the next quidditch practice!" Fred tolled off the bed and offered an extremely red-faced Harry his hand, which caused Harry's face—if possible—to go even redder, making him look like a beet with messy hair.

"Where're my glasses?" Harry questioned, looking around. To his surprise, George was wearing them.

"You are bloody blind Harry!" George mocked before handing them to Fred, who put them on.

"Am not!" Harry protested, attempting to snatch them from Fred.

"You really are! You're bloody blind!" Fred laughed before giving them back to Harry who angrily shoved them on his face.

"Come on, before kitty gets his claws out," George suggested. Once again he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, leading him from the room and down the stairs. They passed through the common room without saying anything to anyone. As they passed through the portal, George led Harry in the opposite direction of the grand hall.

"Aren't we going the wrong way?" Harry spoke softly. He felt oddly safe and didn't want either of the boys offering that safety to be angry.

"We know a shortcut that will bring us right to our destination." Fred winked before walking to a portrait of a little girl where he tickled her sides until she swung open, revealing a set of stairs.

"Thanks again," George said as he led Harry through. They continued to walk down for what felt to Harry like ten floors, if that was even possible. But as they walked down it continuously got colder and colder until both Fred and George were wrapped around a shivering Harry.

"Almost there Harry, then you can eat and get nice and warm again," George purred into Harry's ear. Finally Fred knocked six times on the wall that stood at the end of the stairs, causing it to slide open and reveal the halls of the dungeon. Harry went to scramble away from the boys and back up the stairs but was caught in the twins' strong grip. Only now did Harry curse their spot on the quidditch team for giving them so much strength.

"Why are we in the dungeons?" Harry growled at the twins.

"We need to get more stuff for your hand," George started.

"We know Umbridge isn't done with you yet." Harry went to protest but was cut off by Fred. "And since you're not telling Ronny or Hermione, we guessed we would just have to take care of you."

"To do that we need Se—Snape, but so he can find a less painful potion for you, he needs your hand, thus you are down in the dungeons with us." Harry resisted the urge to growl. This was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday. But seeing as the arms around him were unrelenting, he decided to simple go with it and hope like hell Snape didn't give him a more painful potion.

They came to yet another portrait, this time of a women with long black hair and in a black dress sitting in front of a graveyard.

"Come to see him again?" the woman asked in a sweet motherly voice. "But who is the little timid one you have brought?" She stared at Harry with her unusually bright red eyes.

"Yup and this is Harry. We thought Severus would..." Fred paused, looking at Harry before turning to George, "...fancy a meeting with him." George finished with a bright smile.

"Oh, he will be so intrigued!" The woman's voice became extremely happy. "Wait for a moment." The woman stood, turned, and walked out the side of her portrait. A few moments later she came back and sat down, whispering, "Good luck." She swung open to admit them into a place Harry never wished to go:

Snape's Personal Quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Wizards, Elves, Mates--Oh my! - chapter two

Snape stood just inside the door, half glaring at Harry while there was another unknown emotion in his eyes when he looked at George or Fred.

"Potter, sit on the couch and don't touch a thing," Snape snapped before turning to Fred and George, "You will both follow me." He turned and stormed out of the room, his robes billowing out behind him like a dark cloud. The twins released Harry before hurrying to catch up to Professor Snape.

Harry just stood rooted to his spot for a few more moments until the lady at the door called to him in her soothing voice. Looking around, Harry noticed a painting similar to the portrait covering the entrance, except this one hung above the fireplace. The lady was chuckling lightly.

"He did say sit, not stand there looking like a snake's already swallowed half of you." When Harry still didn't move, she tsked. "For Merlin's sake, it's not like the couch is going to bite your bottom."

"With Snape I wouldn't be surprised if it did, or if it swallowed unwelcome guests after injecting its victim with some sort of poison."

"Well aren't you a creative one! You would have been a better protector than my husband ever was."

"And who was... your husband?" Harry questioned, half afraid of the answer.

"Merlin. That man was so caught up in his magic and potions he barely noticed the raids that came almost every night. But he was sweet so I always forgave him. Oh look, you've got me rambling." She clicked her tongue in an amused way. "If you want to know some interesting protection spells and potions, he has a very good book on them. It's that black and silver one on the fourth shelf, second case in." She nodded her head to the wall before waving merrily and stepping out.

Harry stared at the empty portrait for a few more moments before turning to look at the bookshelves. They were massive old shelves in cherry oak that covered the whole wall, from top to bottom. Three stood side by side to cover the span from the door to the wall where the fireplace was. Not a single space was empty—it was jammed with some type of novel or other.

"Who know Snape was so in to reading?" Harry muttered to himself before searching for the book Merlin's wife had told him about. After a few minutes of hunting, he found the book—or rather, tome. As he started to read, he settled into the couch, getting lost in the worn pages.

*o*o*o*

"Why did you bring him?" Snape barked at the twins as soon as he closed the door to his bedroom.

"You can't say he doesn't smell good," Fred suggested.

"Good? He smells bloody wonderful!" George corrected.

"Yes, yes, the boy smells good, but he's underage. Thus no one is allowed to touch him." Snape glared at the twins, warning them to keep away from Harry. Or at least his virginity.

"Severus, we promise you, you will be the first to have Harry when he comes of age." George spoke softly, a tone of submission clearly heard.

"Just as I did with both of you." Snape grabbed George's chin, holding it still as he leaned in and kissed him forcefully. George melted into the kiss and moaned when Fred pressed against him, stroking his sides before going to rub his stomach. Severus broke the kiss, smirking, and grabbed Fred's chin over George's shoulder, kissing him just as forcefully as he had George. George just hummed, laying his head on Severus's chest. Severus pulled back from Fred, lightly pushing the twins away.

"Well, since Harry will be joining our pack, I should mention Drace will also be joining us in a few weeks."

George instantly became more aware, grabbing for Fred's hand. "But they hate each other! In the first week, they will probably have each other put into the infirmary! Sev, we can't have both in our pack!" George's voice was filled with panic.

"If I remember correctly, none of us could have a civil conversation before either. It will just have to be your job to keep them from killing each other."

"What would your job be, then?" Fred fired back.

"One will be to educate Potter. I highly doubt he knows anything about magical inheritance, let alone creature blood. The second thing will be to impregnate either, or both, of them. The last thing is to keep my 'lord' from killing my sub."

"Okay, we will keep them from killing each other, you get to deal with the rest," George quickly agreed.

"Wait, why can they get pregnant? Can we?" Fred questioned, hugging George closer to him and rubbing his stomach.

"You both can, I simply do not wish it, so it will not happen," Snape explained calmly.

"Yet you want them—"

"To have babies?" The twins steamed.

"They are not the ones with whom small explosions are normal. You two would be putting you and the baby in danger. This is why I will not allow it. You would have to give up the joke shop idea and pranking altogether for me to even consider it. Now, we need to go check on an underage wizard." Snape opened the door. "Out," he snapped. The twins smiled before scrambling out of the door, only to catch Harry shoving a book back into the crammed book shelf.

"Potter, do you ever listen to my directions? I told you not to touch a thing." Snape's voice was back to its cold calculating self, unlike the warm, calm tone he had used a moment ago. "You will serve a month of detention for your disobedience, and for touching my personal possessions."

"What?! But professor I... I can't." Harry slowly shrunk into himself—he really wanted to go hide behind Fred and George.

"Quidditch is not an excuse, Potter."

Harry could almost see ice forming around Snape. "No professor, it's not Quidditch, it's just that I have a previous... commitment," Harry stammered.

"Well spit it out! How can a 16-year-old boy have a month's worth of commitments?" Snape's glare could almost make Voldemort shy away, and it was making Harry want to go kill himself just to escape it.

"Harry, is Umbridge making you go to detention for a whole month?" Fred interrupted, making both Snape and Harry look at him. Harry weakly nodded his head. George quickly headed over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight to his chest. He shot a heated glare at Snape before resting his gaze back on the one in his arms.

"You will report here after you're done with Professor Umbridge's detention. Is that clear, Potter?" The twins both looked as if they were going to protest but Snape's glare stopped them on the spot. Harry meekly agreed before they were ushered out.

Harry was dragged back up the stairs and pushed through a new door. When he finally looked up, he realised he was directly outside the great hall. He only had a moment to look and then they dragged him in.

"Don't worry about it Harry. We will get Hermione to make some Pepper-Up. We'll get you through this."

"And help you hide it from Ton and Hermione." Fred grinned evilly, which got George to do the same.

"You two scare me."

"Thank you!" They chorused, smiling happily.

"Okay, I'm going to hang out with Ron and Hermione before you two start blowing things up."

"Alright, see you tonight!" Fred winked. Harry's eyebrows came together in confusion before he simply turned. He looked down the row of Gryffindors, looking for one bushy-haired friend and one red-headed one. When he finally found them he almost laughed—Ron was eating like usual while Hermione looked worriedly around the room, snapping at Ron for eating while his best friend was missing. Again.

When she spotted Harry, it looked as if she was going to cry in relief. Harry quickly walked over so he wouldn't get a flying leap hug. "Afternoon," he spoke calmly, "Can I sit down?" Hermione quickly nodded, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling him down to sit beside her.

"Where have you been?" Hermione almost screeched, though she kept her voice low.

Without looking at either Ron or Hermione, he answered, "I was out late last night, so I was sleeping."

"But why were you sleeping in Fred and George's room?" Ron spoke through a mouthful of turkey.

"I was helping them with an experiment and I just fell asleep."

"Why would they need your help? They have each other and Lee Jordan." When Hermione started to drill for information, Harry panicked. He searched for an answer before he remembered the book he'd read in Snape's room.

"They needed help with protection spells."

But Ron looked at him sceptically. "They know tons already."

"Well, they were testing their fireworks and needed a stronger spell, and they can't focus on both so they asked me to help.

"When did you start learning about protection spells?" Hermione pressed.

"Since I learned Voldemort has access to my brain!" Harry snapped before standing and storming away. Hermione and Ron could only watch helplessly. Fred and George looked up as he passed their table, but they decided to let him be for a while longer.

Harry was oblivious to everything as he made his way out the front doors and straight to the black lake. He paced around it four times before just settling under a tree, only now realising he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast. He had been too nervous to eat at lunch, during supper he was with Umbridge, breakfast he was sleeping, and he had just skipped lunch because of his pride.

'Oh well, it won't be the first time I've gone without food," he thought to himself while settling into the tree roots more comfortably. Even though he had slept in, he felt oddly tired today, and the warm sun coupled with the cool breeze was creating a beautiful temperature. In moments, he was sleeping peacefully.

When he finally woke again, he was surrounded with warmth. A comfortable yet slightly heavy weight was settled over him while heat radiated off his pillow. It was so comfortable that his eyes weren't too cooperative in opening. The weight was so soft, and he was still tired, so that no matter how he tried cracking his eyes open, they stayed firmly shut.

"Harry, you of all people should have known not to fall asleep in the open." George's voice came from behind him. Only now did Harry feel the hand resting on his head. This time he forced his eyes open. The shade had now engulfed him, which would explain the need for the fur-lined cloak, its silk facing the elements. His head was in one of the twins' laps, but he didn't feel up to craning his neck to find out which. He was starting to drift off again when the hand on his head moved down to his shoulder, stroking it for a moment before whipping the cloak off. Harry saw a sparkle of white before he curled into himself to keep the last of the warmth.

"Come on, you've slept all day. Time to get up and go to dinner." Fred was way too happy for Harry's taste at the moment.

"Wait, did you say it was dinner time?"

"Yeah?" Fred looked at George for a moment before Harry jumped up from his lap.

"Sorry—I'm late." Harry turned and sprinted off to the front doors, never stopping as he went through.

Fred and George just looked at each other, twin scowls forming on their faces.

"Do you suppose he's off to detention with Umbridge?" Fred got an evil glint in his eye.

"I suppose he is. But with no supper?" George grinned.

"I think we should deliver something special."

"I do agree, Feorge." They both stood, Fred still holding the cloak, and headed for the castle doors. Just as they were walking through, George noticed a silver glint. He grabbed the edge of the clock and lifted it for a closer inspection.

"Looks like we won't have to stop them from killing each other after all." On the very corner of the cloak sat a skilver embroidered "D" in a graceful, old script. Fred leaned over George's shoulder to look at it.

"At least we know who to return it to." Fred smiled, looping his arm with his brother's.

"We can return it tonight when we retrieve our kitten from Snape." George easily slipped into the old name as it was agreed that no one would known until they were complete and Voldemort was dead.

When Harry got to Umbridge's door, he was slightly out of breath and had started to perspire. He stood for a moment trying to regain his breath and compose himself. Finally, when Harry thought he was ready, he raised his fist to knock, only to have the door open before his hand ever touched the battered pink wood.

"You're late! You will stay another hour for it. You know the routine—get to it!" Umbridge's sickly sweet croak of a voice grated on Harry's ear drums as he sauntered over to the desk. He glared at the pen before starting to write. Each scratch of the pen was accompanied by the slow ripping of skin. Already Harry couldn't wait to leave this pink, fluffy hell.

*o*o*o*

When Umbridge finally let Harry go, it was 4am and Harry doubted Snape would even be up, let alone ready to deal with Harry and his detention. Luckily Harry had gotten a not from Umbrdge saying she really had kept him until 4, not just that Harry had forgotten. It would have been nice if Harry could forget about both detentions.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he forgot to jump over the trick stare, ending up with one leg completely engulfed while the other bent at an odd angle. He was trying to stay balanced on the stair behind him while at the same time trying to release the strain on his trapped muscle.

After fighting with his leg for nearly 5 minutes, he finally got it to bend more comfortably forward—he was still doing half a split, but it was better.

Snape came around the corner of the stairs after what felt like hours to Harry. His leg had already started to seize up. Snape sighed before calmly stalking up the stairs. He grabbed the collar of Harry's robes and effortlessly lifted him out of the stairwell, placing him on the stair below.

"Really Potter, this late and you finally come down to get stuck," Snape growled. Harry looked down in embarrassment before he remembered his note and quickly pulled it out of his pocket. Without even glancing up, he passed the note to Snape. "Hmm... acceptable. Next time remember to jump the step. I'm not pleased to be woken by the alarms you are setting off."

Snape spun on his heel, motioning for Harry to follow. Harry attempted to hurry after Snape but the cramp in his leg had yet to give way, causing him to limp. By the time they reached Snape's quarters, Harry had full control over his leg again. Snape whispered to the lady who quickly opened. As Harry stepped through, he heard the Lady softly say to him, "Sweetling, if you wish to come here, I will always open for you."

"Thanks?" Harry whispered back before hurrying through the door. There was a chair with a thin, dark wood table beside it. A marble white bowl sat on top of it and standing to the side was Snape.

"Sit and put your hand in the bowl," he snapped, pulling out his wand. Harry scrambled to obey, hastily sitting. He gently eased his hand into the water, only now realising that the couch and chair from before had been removed.

"You will be doing Occlumency for me in your detention, so focus Potter." Harry rubbed his eyes, trying to become more alert. His hand was burning in a familiar way—it must have been a healing potion his hand was in, not water—and he was tired, so the last thing he wanted was for Snape to try and break into his mind. He saw Snape raise his wand, so he forced all his thoughts into a box in the back of his mind.

Snape just touched his mind, seeing everything before it went black. Snape pulled back to see Harry slumped down in his chair. He was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Dumbledore's Army still happened. Yes, Umbridge is headmistress. I have just skipped a little lol. (and Sirius will not die!)

*o*o*

Harry jerked awake. He had the feeling that he should be scared, but all he could feel was a sense of calm and safety.

"I'm surprised he didn't give himself a brain rush."

"Maybe he did—his face is kinda blank."

Harry blinked a few times, finally taking in his surroundings. The scarlet velvet curtains explained exactly where he was. "How the hell did I get here?" Harry looked around, noticing there were no Chudley Cannons posters, no spewing cactuses, and there was only one other bed. The bed he was in was twice the size of a normal bed.

"Earth to Harry." Fred laughed lightly, snaking his arm around Harry's waist and pulling him back to lie on the bed. George's arm came to rest above Fred's, leaving Fred's arm to settle over Harry's hip. Harry blushed.

"How do you feel?" George asked, making Harry shiver as warm air caressed his ear.

"Tired and hungry." Harry snuggled into the covers which caused both boys on either side of him to laugh and move closer.

"That's 'cause someone hasn't eaten for a day and a half," Fred mentioned in good humour.

"Oh, McGonagall wants to speak with you about skipping classes yesterday."

Harry groaned, laying his head on George's chest. "Do you think she would let me get away with it since it was Friday, Snape and Umbridge are trying to kill me using sleep deprivation, and I had to sleep?"

"Doubt it!" They answered together, chuckling quietly.

"But we enjoy the humour—"

"—And the attempt," George finished, petting Harry's head. A deep purr started in the back of Harry's throat. Fred and George shared a happy look before Harry turned back to Harry.

"Harry, we were wondering—"

"—if you would allow us—"

"—to court you." George never stopped petting Harry but his hand had started to shake.

"Court as-as in d-date?" Harry stammered, getting up to kneel between them.

"Yeah, date." Fred shrugged, pushing himself up to lean back on his elbows. George followed suit and leaned against his left arm.

"Um, I have to go, uh, see McGonagall about missing classes." Harry tried to scramble over Fred, but he was pulled back between them. Harry puffed. "Why is your bed so bloody big?" He made one last attempt to squirm away before lying down in defeat.

"Because we magicked our beds together."

"And after second year, the elves got fed up with separating them, so they left them together." George smiled mischievously.

"Now answer the question—will you allow us to court you or not?" Fred pushed while petting Harry's ribs.

"I don't know—not right now, I have a lot to worry about. And I have to meet McGonagall and I have the detentions and Voldemort, and—just not now, alright?" Harry stammered.

"Alright, then next month you're ours! But you're welcome in our bed any night." Fred winked suggestively. "Anyway, we have to go get you to eat and find our head of house." Fred and George both jumped out of bed in order to get dressed.

Harry just sat watching until he got smacked in the face. His vision went black and he started to claw at the clothes covering his eyes. When he was free, he glared at both twins, not sure which was guilty because they were both laughing hysterically.

"Glad I can give you both a laugh," Harry growled. "But you really could have broken my glasses—wait, where are they?"

"On the bedside table," George gasped out around his laughing. Harry grumbled before scrambling to get his glasses, but he yelped and jumped back onto the bed when his feet touched the cold floor. Fred and George burst out laughing again.

"Our poor little kitten doesn't like the cold," Fred managed to force out.

"Our room's usually warmer. Why isn't your furnace on?"

Fred and George both looked at each other before turning to the furnace. There was no light seen between the gaps of the grill. "Hmm, Lee must have put it out. Do you want us to light it again?" George asked sweetly.

"How do you not feel it?" Harry asked while attempting to put his pants on without having to get off the bed.

"Our creature blood," they chorused.

Harry sent them an odd look. "What's your creature blood?"

"We are not allowed to tell you."

"Only because our blood has to remain secret to the outside world," Fred rushed on to explain at the hurt look on Harry's face.

"We can tell you once you're ours," George tried to encourage. He went to the bed and started to rub Harry's back before Harry jerked away and out of bed.

"And what if I don't want to become yours?" He could feel his legs start to ache from the cold.

"Trust us Harry, we would never leave you." Fred wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, casting a quick warming charm on Harry's legs and the floor. Harry sighed softly before shaking his head and pulling away from Fred.

"I can't trust you, with Vold—"

"Moldyshorts," the twins corrected.

"Fine. Moldyshorts chasing me, trying to _kill_ me, I just can't trust anyone to stay." Harry stood a few steps away with his arms wrapped around himself before he turned. "I have to go." He sounded like a bubble had formed in his throat. Harry quickly walked to the door, flinging it open and running out.

"Fred, how do we show him we won't leave?"

Fred never got to answer as a knock drew their attention. George walked over and opened the window. A large brown owl flew in, landing on the footboard of the bed. Fred went to it and it instantly stuck out a leg. He grabbed the note while George came over to hand the owl a few treats.

"George, I don't think we'll be able to show Harry anything for a while." Fred handed over the note. George just stared at it.

Harry, on the other hand, had run all the way to the great hall. He stopped in front of the doors, panting heavily. He almost screamed when a hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped and spun to see Ron and Hermione staring at him. Ron's hand was hovering close to his shoulder, telling Harry he had been the one to scare him. Hermione smiled before grabbing Harry's arm and leading both boys into the Great Hall.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick! You haven't been to any classes and McGonagall is looking for you. Plus we have three essays you have to learn about—we just got them yesterday." Hermione forced Harry into a seat and piled food onto his plate before placing a select few items on her own. "You've lost that weight again, Harry. You really need someone watching your diet, don't you?" Hermione questioned, watching Harry.

Harry blinked a few times and tentatively stabbed a sausage. He and Hermione had been fighting over his weight since the beginning of school. Really it was only a five pound difference each time. Harry could go play a Quidditch game and lose the five pounds that Hermione was currently forcing him to regain.

It didn't take long for them to fall back into a regular conversation—Hermione talking about homework while Ron and Harry made faces when she wasn't looking. They laughed and had a good time right up until McGonagall came to stand over Harry.

"Mr. Potter, follow me." Before Harry had actually moved she was sweeping out of the room. Harry groaned and scrambled after her.

When they finally got to her office, she motioned for Harry to go in and shut the door behind him. She made a gesture and sat behind her dark wooden desk, waiting patiently for Harry to settle into the chair opposite her.

"Professor Snape told me about your double detentions. I've spoken with both Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge and neither are willing to move your detention to next month. So I am willing to allow you one period each Friday to catch up on your sleep."

Harry sat with his mouth open in shock.

"Of course, you're still responsible for getting all homework assignments and doing them in time for their due dates. Meaning if there is an assignment due on a Friday during my class, you will be present for it." Harry had expected this and knew it wouldn't work any other way.

"And of course you are only allowed to skip my class. Now close your mouth or you will catch flies."

*o*o*o*

Harry had almost floated back to join Hermione and Ron in the common room. Hermione suggested they walk outside to finish their homework, but on their way out, Fred and George were coming in. Harry just glared and hurried after his friends out the door.

"I think he's leaning towards a no for dating us," Fred whispered to George.

"He'll come around." George sounded confident, but he was trying to convince himself as much as he was Fred.

*o*o*o*

The last few months after his detentions (which ended up with him having to drink a pepper-up potion every third day seeing as his detention with Snape went until 6:00am) had been quiet. Harry couldn't really say peaceful considering he had horrible dreams and he was getting lonely. At some moments, he just curled up with his head in Hermione's lap as she pet him. He didn't know why he felt the need for comfort but the want to crawl back into Fred and George's bed was getting more and more prevalent. But Harry continued to avoid the twins like they were a plague. He didn't want to continually avoid them but every time he got close, he couldn't help the feelings of hurt and betrayal.

But at the moment, Harry was relaxing in the warm May sun near the black lake.

"Hey Harry!"

Too bad Ron had to ruin the perfectly peaceful moment.

"Hey Ron." Harry didn't move, or open his eyes. He heard Ron drop to the ground, followed by three more people. Harry cracked one eye open to see Hermione, Luna and Neville all sitting on the other side of Ron.

"'ello everyone," Harry greeted, getting a chorus of hello's in return. "What are you all doing?"

"Enjoying a beautiful Spring day!" Hermione answered.

"Harry, have you seen Malfoy?" Luna looked blankly at Harry, while Hermione glared at Luna.

"Luna?" Harry's brow creased in confusion. Why would Luna care if he had seen Malfoy or not?

"Just a thought," Luna whispered back. Hermione's glare could have made Voldemort shrink behind a rock, but Luna seemed unfazed by it.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Harry sat up, looking between his friends. Not one of them looked back.

"Hey Harry—"

"—can we talk to you?"

"Great!" Harry hadn't even turned around before two sets of arms were pulling him up and away from his friends. He was still angry with the twins, but he couldn't pull away from the safe feeling their bodies and arms were giving. He resisted the urge to bury deeper into that embrace.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped at them.

"We just wanted to tell you," Fred started, nuzzling his cheek against Harry's hair.

"That we didn't mean to leave you, and—" George was brushing Harry's bangs away from his face.

"—If you need anything, come to us, alright?" Harry felt two light pecks on his head before both boys were completely gone. He didn't get time to look around before his head pounded in a very familiar way. His legs gave underneath him, causing him to fall—he didn't notice Hermione quickly made her way to his side—as he was sucked into his mind.

_Voldemort stood over Sirius, asking him where "it" was. Sirius never answered. Voldemort quickly got frustrated with the silence and cast a crucio over Sirius. He jerked and fell to the floor, biting his lip. Harry knew he was trying not to scream, and felt like he wanted to cry for his godfather._

"—ry." _Harry could hear a voice, but looking at both Voldemort and Sirius, he realised neither had spoken. _"—arry!" _Harry tried focussing on the voice—he didn't want to watch his godfather suffer, he wanted to save him._

"Harry!" _This time Harry realised it was Hermione calling for him, shaking him lightly. Harry watched the scene before him start to waver before it was gone altogether._

Harry was left staring at a very worried Hermione. Ron was standing on her right side and Luna was on her left with Neville off to the side looking like he was going to faint. Harry tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry.

"We need to go help Sirius—he has him. He has Sirius," Harry rasped out, watching Hermione pale a few more shades.

"Harry, are you sure?" She asked gently, not wanting to anger him.

"Yes!" Harry went to get up, only to fall back to the ground, his head spinning and his vision blurring. When his vision cleared, Ron was standing directly in front of him, offering his hands which Harry accepted. Ron helped Harry stand, steadying him when he wobbled.

"We should check HQ to make sure Padfoot isn't there," Hermione suggested.

"How? The Ministry is watching all Floo networks," Ron protested. He allowed Harry to pull away from him, only to steady Harry a moment later as he tripped over a root.

"Not all—Umbridge's office is unwatched."

The five raced off to her office, reaching it in world record time. "I'll go through and check if he's there, you guys stay here and keep watch."

Hermione pushed forward to stand between Ron and Harry. She pulled Harry to her, making Harry feel safe and warm. "You don't have to go—I have a feeling it's a trap," she whispered. Reluctantly, she allowed Harry up for a breath.

"I have to check, Hermione—he's my godfather. He's the only thing I have living from my parents." 'Other than their enemies...' Harry shuddered at the thought. He heard Hermione sigh before passing him the Floo powder. Harry grabbed a handful of powder and jumped into the fire. He felt the small tug and watched the doors that were fireplaces pass by. Finally, he felt the slow drop and crashed into the hard floor, rolling out of the fireplace.

Harry quickly got up and looked around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Nothing looked out of place.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

He got no response.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took so long! My beta's the one who edits these chapters and posts them, but she's been busy. Hopefully you'll like this chapter, though!

Chapter Four

Harry waited to hear his Godfather's answering voice, but it never came. He quickly thought the worst. He pulled out his wand and started for the door. Kreacher came through just as Harry opened the door. Harry had the sudden urge to grab the House Elf and shake him while yelling at him to tell Harry where Sirius is. But just as quickly as the urge came, Harry crushed it, remembering Hermione's lectures about House Elves being in need of kindness and love.

"Kreacher, where is Sirius?" Harry tried to keep the urgency out of his voice, but knew it failed miserably.

"Master said he would not be back," Kreacher responded in his usual gravelly tones.

"Harry, you need to come back quickly," Hermione's voice carried through the fireplace. Harry whipped around to just catch her disappearing back through the flames. Harry quickly grabbed some floo powder, tossing it into the fire before jumping in himself.

Harry had barely landed when all the wind was knocked out of his lungs. Crabbe stood over him with a grin splitting his stupid toad face. Harry gasped, attempting to draw air into his bruised lungs.

"Mr. Potter! Are you contacting Dumbledore? Tell me!" Umbridge leered. She was covered in soot. Harry wanted to laugh—it was probably the doing of his wayward boyfriends. Umbridge stared at him for a moment longer before her patience ran out. Ropes shot from the end of her wand, wrapping around Harry tight enough to cut into him.

"Tell me! Are you in connections with Dumbledore?" Umbridge's voice cracked as she yelled at Harry.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione screeched. Harry craned his neck to look around Crabbe and Umbridge's hulking form to see Hermione being held by a green looking Malfoy. Ron was held by Goyle, and Neville and Luna were both being held by another Slytherin boy that no one really knew.

"Grab him and put him in that chair," Umbridge ordered Crabbe before walking over to Hermione. She leaned in and whispered into Hermione's ear. When she pulled away, Hermione looked like she was going to cry but she stayed quiet. Ron glared at Umbridge while she through floo powder into the fire place.

"Severus! Get to my office and bring the tea!" Umbridge yelled into the fire. "Now Mr. Potter, who were you trying to contact?"

"My Godfather," Harry snapped as he was forced into a chair by Crabbe.

"Don't lie!" Umbridge snapped back, slapping Harry across the cheek. Before anyone in the room could speak, Snape's looming form came into the door frame.

"You called for me?"

Harry wanted to melt at the sound of Snape's voice. 'Is Snape one of my mates?' Harry thought, but Umbridge's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes Severus. It's time for answers whether they want to give them or not. Do you have the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you used the last of it questioning Miss Chang."

Harry briefly thought how grateful he was that he didn't drink any tea at any time near Umbridge. 'Wait, Snape's in the order, he could look for Sirius!'

"Professor! He has Padfoot in the place where it's hidden." Harry hoped Snape would understand his cryptic message. He had heard Hermione gasp, but ignored it.

"Where what is?" Umpridge snapped, whipping her head between Snape and Harry.

"I have no idea." With one last look at Harry, Snape left. Harry blinked a few times before turning back to Umbridge. He wanted to cry for some reason. But he couldn't—not now. First get rid of Umbridge. Second save Sirius. Third, kill Voldemort. When that was done, he would be able to cry. Oh, and yell at Snape for giving him a look that had said "stay". He wasn't a dog and he would not obey such a ridiculous command.

"Fine." Umbridge's voice brought Harry back to the room. She had strolled over to her desk and grabbed her wand. "A Crusiatus might loosen your tongue."

"You can't, it's against the law," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Umbridge slowly placed her beefy fingers on Cornelius Fudge's picture before placing it face down. "What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." As she slowly walked back to Harry, he could feel his body start to shiver and sweat dripped down his spine. He never wanted to feel that curse again. Just as Umbridge raised her wand, Hermione started to plead.

"Harry, tell her. Tell her or I will."

Umbridge turned to stare at Hermione, but her wand never lowered. "Tell me what?"

"Where Dumbledore hid his secret weapon," Hermione lied easily. Harry was untied quicker than he could blink. In moments, both he and Hermione were being pushed out the door with Umbridge's wand aimed at their backs.

Harry allowed Hermione to lead, not sure what she had been thinking. As they headed out the front doors of the castle, Harry began to question Hermione's sanity.

"Hermione, where are we going?" Harry whispered, hoping Umbridge wouldn't hear him.

"The Forbidden Forest."

Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head. "What? Why?" Harry could just see Hermione's face in the moonlight, and she gulped, wet her lip, and looked slightly as if she was questioning her own decision.

"I was trying to keep her away from you!" Hermione hissed, even if her worried expression didn't change. "Just play along." Harry nodded before falling back a step so he could follow.

It soon became apparent to Harry where they were going. He grabbed for Hermione, but right before he reached her, Umbridge interrupted.

"How much farther?" She sounded winded and Harry had to try not to laugh.

"Not far—it had to be in deep enough so a student wouldn't accidentally find it," Hermione quickly answered—almost as if she had rehearsed it a thousand times. Harry just stared at Hermione, not realising she had stopped until he walked right into her. He looked over Hermione's shoulder to see Grawp's rope laying on the ground.

"Well, where is it?" Umbridge panted out. Both Harry and Hermione looked too shocked to answer.

After a few moments, Hermione started to stutter. "I-it was here a moment ago, I was sure." Just as she finished, Umbridge let out a blood chilling scream that caused goosebumps to rise on Harry's arm. They both whipped around to see Grawp with Umbridge pinched between his fingers. Her wand was in half at Grawp's feet.

"Potter, tell him I mean no harm!"

"Sorry Professor. I must not tell lies." Harry's mouth finally turned up into a genuine smile for the first time in weeks. "Thanks Grawp." Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her back through the forest.

They headed for Umbridge's office when they got into the castle. On the bridge, they crashed into Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville, all of their wands drawn. Ron quickly handed Hermione and Harry their wands.

"How did you all get away?" Hermione asked, pocketing her wand.

"Told 'em I was hungry for some sweets. Too bad they were Fred and George's sweets." Ron smirked evilly. "Of course, they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves—except Malfoy. He just left."

"Well, we can't worry about him now. We have to get to the Ministry and save Sirius. But how? Umbridge probably blocked the floo now," Harry grumbled, cursing the stupid witch.

"We will fly," Luna suggested happily. Before anyone could ask her how, she started off to the Dark Forest. Harry was the first to catch up.

"Luna, how are we going to fly to London?"

"That's easy, Nargle King, we will fly by Thestral." She looked up to the sky to see a pack of them fly by to land in the forest. Harry just had to smile.

"What better carriage for the Nargle Queen?"

Luna giggled before skipping off again.

"Nargle King and Queen?" Ron snickered behind Harry.

"Shut it—she gave me the nickname, and it suits her. Now let's go and drop it."

They were in the air on their respective Thestrals in moments. The air was cold and bit into Harry's skin, but Harry didn't care. He just wanted to get to Sirius. They had wasted enough time as is. When London finally came into view, Harry urged his Thestral to fly faster. It neighed in protest before it bowed to Harry and sped forward.

They couldn't land fast enough or get into the Ministry fast enough for Harry to be happy. Finally, they got in and piled into an elevator.

"Harry, where are we headed?" Neville timidly asked from the corner he had been squashed into.

"Um..." Harry pulled the image he had seen in his vision to the front of his mind. "We have to go to the trial rooms." Ron, who was closest to the buttons, pressed the correct one. After a moment, they jerked into motion.

Harry couldn't help but feel his muscles tightening in anticipation. He could feel the old fear from his trial and the possibility of never going back to Hogwarts, but a new fear had also gripped Harry's stomach. He feared that Sirius would be dead when Harry finally reached him. Plus the cold feeling that he would have to fight Voldemort again. Harry wasn't sure if he was going to cry, vomit, or faint. All he could think of as he watched the yellow light move was that he wanted to crawl back into bed with Fred on one side of him and George on the other.

The sweet woman's voice broke Harry's thought, They quickly left the lift, following Harry to the door he kept seeing. When they reached the black and gold door, they noticed it was open the slightest bit. Harry almost started to hyperventilate before taking a deep breath and pushing. The room that lay in front of them was full of shelves, each with hundreds of orbs sitting on them.

"Number 93," Harry whispered, checking the number of the shelf closest to him. Number 25. Harry took off before anyone could say a thing. 29. 42. 84. 90. Harry passed them all, not slowing until he reached 90. 91 was on the left, 90 on the right. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing and heart. He should have been able to see Sirius—why wasn't he here?

"Harry, look at this." Neville trembled.

Harry turned to see a small globe swirling with what looked to be fog. He could hear its whispers but not understand what it was saying. His hand reached out without his consent, his fingers curling around the cold glass that instantly heated under his touch. It started to glow a bright yellow. Trelawney's voice started to slowly drift into the tense silence. Harry didn't like the tone—it was the same one she had used when she told him about Sirius. Harry tried to shut it out but it only got louder.

A sudden crack pulled Harry away from the glowing glove. He whipped around to see two death eaters' wands raised and pointing directly at the small group.

"Mr. Potter." The voice sent a shiver down Harry's spine. It wasn't an unpleasant shiver wither, if his blood rushing south was any indication. Harry gasped as the mask was removed to reveal Lucius Malfoy. "Hand me the prophecy, and we'll be on our way."

"Why would you want the prophecy?" Harry questioned, his voice tight.

"I simply wish to return it."

"Well, it has my name on it, so it's in the rightful owner's hands."

"Oh, baby Potter knows how to play!" Bella's high voice pierced the air.

"Bellatrix," Harry hissed, raising his want a little higher to point at her head.

"Well, Mr. Potter." Lucius called Harry's attention back to him. "It may have your name on it but it is also about the Dark Lord. So if you would just hand over the prophecy, I will allow you and your friends to scamper back to Hogwarts without anyone being harmed."

"And if we refuse—or rather, I refuse?"

"Well then Mr. Potter, I guess this is the end of out civil conversation." Before Harry could blink, lights flashed from all directions.

"Duck!" Harry screamed, taking down the two next to him. He quickly sprang up, shooting jinxes at the three closest death eaters. "Get back to the door!" Harry yelled as loud as he could, no longer sure who was where. He ran down the nearest aisle. Just as he turned the corner, he came face to face with Hermione and Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched, pulling her hand away from Ron's.

"Hermione, we don't have time, let's go!" Ron fumed, sending stunning spells over Harry's shoulder before grabbing Hermione's wrist and pulling her down another aisle. Harry followed, looking back every few seconds and occasionally throwing a jinx when needed.

"There's the door!" Ron yelled back to Harry who was dodging a few hexes. They ran toward it without caring who came. Just as they reached the door, three other people crashed into them. Hermione screamed along with two of the newcomers. When they finally untangled, Harry noticed it was Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

Luna had a bloody nose and split lip. Ginny seemed alright, but Neville had a line of blood running down his temple to roll off his chin. Harry quickly looked around before pushing them all through the door. Harry jumped through last and gasped when the floor vanished. They fell for what seemed like hours. When they finally saw the floor, everyone started to cast spells, byt everything fizzled.

When the floor became alarmingly close, the fall started to slow, before it stopped altogether, keeping the six of them about a foot off the floor. Harry looked over to see everyone hovering lightly until Hermione caught his eye and they dropped hard.

Each groaned as they attempted to push off the floor. Ginny just sat there holding her ankle.

"Ginny, what happened?" Ron worried.

"I-I think it's broken," Ginny whispered.

"Ron, Neville, take Ginny. We need to get out of here...what's that noise?" Harry trailed off, noticing for the first time the arch in the middle of the room.

"I hear it too." Luna stood beside Harry, both getting closer to the archway.

"Both of you stop, you're scaring me." Hermione grabbed their elbows, pulling them towards her. When a gust of wind pushed her into Harry's back, Harry shook his head, trying to free his mind of the whispering voices.

He heard a swishing and immediately snapped back to reality. "Everyone get behind me!" he commanded, watching Ron and Neville almost drag Ginny closer. A black streak shot in front of them, another shot over their heads, making them all duck. Before they could stand up, they were completely engulfed in the black as it swirled around them. When Harry could see again, he quickly looked around to see all his friends held with wands to their throats.

"Stop playing and hand over the prophecy and you will all be able to go home." Lucius slowly walked closer, as if trying to approach a wild animal.

"Don't give it to him!" Neville shouted before Bellatrix pressed her wand deeper into his throat.

Lucius ignored him and stepped closer to Harry. "Harry, give me the prophecy. I don't wish to hurt you." His voice was no louder than a whisper. Harry shivered—it wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually quite a satisfying feeling. Without really thinking about it, Harry reached out his hand, dropping the warm sphere into Lucius' grasp.

Just as it hit Lucius' hand, white streaks shot through the air, one landing right in front of Harry.

"Don't touch my Godson." Sirius quickly shot a spell at Lucius, forcing him back.

As Lucius stumbled back, the sphere fell from his hand to smash into pieces. A fog curled up around it before vanishing into thin air. Harry could hear it whispering to him.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_ Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_

_ And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not-_

Before Harry could hear the full thing, Sirius pushed him away. Harry stumbled, but before he could regain his footing, two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Panicked, Harry threw a right hook, hoping to punch his captor in the ribs. But another hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Calm down Harry, it's just us." Fred's playful voice easily calmed Harry. When George felt Harry's arm go limp, he let it go in favour of pushing Harry and Fred forward.

"Quickly, get Harry out of here. We'll distract them, so go!" Sirius demanded. Fred and George nodded, pushing Harry forward again. When they came to the door, Fred grabbed Harry and pulled him back, where George held him and watched as Fred went through first.

Harry could feel George twisting behind him. He could easily guess that George was watching the fight, to see if anyone came near them.

"George, let go. Fred's not coming back, let me go!" Harry started to panic. Why hadn't Fred come back?

"Harry, calm down. He will be back. Just give him a few minutes," George almost pleaded. But before George could get a better grip, Harry broke free and dashed through the door only to see Fred standing right beside Snape. Harry quickly shot a stupefy, but before he saw if it hit or not, a hot, sharp pain shot through his stomach, forcing him back into George, who had followed him.

"Harry!"

Harry could tell that Fred was angry. He looked up, his vision clouded slightly with tears, to see Fred clinging to Snape, who in return had his arm wrapped around Fred's waist.

"Fred, calm down, he's felt the pain. If we tell him, he will understand and won't do it again. But we can't say it here, we just have to go back," George rushed. Hus eyes were darting around, searching for signs of any other movement.

"George is right—get Harry back to Hogwarts and stay there," Snape commanded, pushing Fred closer to George and Harry. Harry was getting more confused by the minute.

"How?" It was more of a demand than anything—Harry needed to know how the twins got to the Ministry, how Snape was involved, how they were getting out. He needed to know!

'_You know how, Harry. Just join me, and both on both sides will be spared.'_ The voice was in his head, and Harry knew it. He knew the voice very well.

"Voldemort."

"What?" Three voices instantly echoed.

"He's here."


	5. Chapter 5

Wizards, Elves, Mates-Oh My! - Chapter Five

"He's here!" Fred grabbed for Harry but Harry pushed him away in time to fall to his knees, panting.

_'Join me. It will be much less painful. If you don't, I will kill you, and it will _hurt_.'_ Fred, George and Snape watched as Harry's eyes went glassy.

"I will never join you. You will never win. I will be the one to kill you," Harry rasped. The other three blinked in confusion.

It instantly turned to worry as Harry screamed, falling onto his side. When Harry started to twitch, George reached for him, but Snape grabbed George's hand.

"It's Voldemort. He's using Occlumency and the Cruciatus on him. He has to fight it off alone." Snape pushed George's hand away from Harry until it was resting on the nape of his neck.

"Harry, come on, fight him. He can't win, you hear me!" Fred demanded. Snape also had his wrist, keeping him from getting any closer to Harry.

Harry forced his eyes open to see Fred inching closer by dragging both Snape and George. He could see Free yelling at him but he couldn't hear him over his own breathing. That was when Harry saw Lucius coming up behind Snape, Sirius hurrying after him with his face bloody. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all following, but none of them were raising their wands. He tried to warn Fred and George, but his voice was completely restricted.

_'None of them need you Harry. They all have each other. Once this is done, they will all leave.'_ Harry could see Voldemort—he was in the mirror where Harry's reflection should have been. He was Voldemort—Voldemort was him.

"No." It was a rasp, nothing more would come out. Everyone watched as Harry stopped twitching and screaming in pain. Harry's hand slowly twitched forward, slowly raising above him. It was shaking horribly but it had force.

In Harry's mind, he was slowing bringing his aching arms up to punch the mirror. He felt a few shards push into his knuckles, but he ignored it to watch Voldemort's face contort in fury as it shattered.

"I know them! They won't leave me! You don't know because you don't understand love, or friendship. You don't know anything of friends!" Harry screamed, before his voice lodged as Voldemort forced another Cruciatus on him.

_'You're a fool, Harry Potter. You will lose. You know this, they have already left you once. Why do you think they will stay?'_ Voldemort sneered.

"I just know they love me!" With that, Harry punched the mirror continuously until it was just shiny shards on the black floor. Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to stop his body from shaking. But when he tried to open his eyes, he couldn't. They were too heavy and his body hurt too much for him to really care.

"Harry, you need to open your eyes," Snape whispered into Harry's ear. Harry whimpered—he didn't want to move.

"Sev, we know he's alive, can't we take him home?"

Was that Draco? Why was he here and when did he get here? Why would they want to take him home? Harry panicked, forcing his eyes open and forced his body to move away from Snape, who was holding Harry across his lap.

"Not going," Harry whimpered, moving slowly backwards. He tried to get away. Why weren't his friends helping? They all just stood there—Ron, Hermione, Fred, George. Even Draco and Lucius were standing on either side of Snape, free. Not wrapped in a rope like Harry would have had them. (Why did that thought arouse him?)

Maybe they were under the Imperius curse! Harry groped for his wand. When he finally found it, he pointed it at the dark trio before casting a stupefy. Instantly his body was forced into a hot lava-or so it felt. When it ended, Harry could only pant. His throat felt like it was dripping blood into his lungs, giving his breath a wheezing, wet sound to it.

"Harry, you can't attack your mates! The pain will only increase with every attempt." Harry only managed to get his eyes half open to see George kneeling in front of him, holding Harry up by his shoulders. Black spots danced in front of Harry before he collapsed.

George caught Harry, slowly lowering him to the floor before turning to the others. "What do we do now?"

"We will return the children to Hogwarts and you and your mates will take Harry to whichever house you wish. You will be excused from your exams Mr. Weasley's, Mr. Malfoy Jr." All the occupants in the hall turned to see Dumbledore with Sirius and Remus on either side.

"Sirius, if you please."

Sirius walked forward, glaring at Snape and both Malfoys before reaching the group. "Come on—everyone touch the book." He pulled a tattered, well-loved book from his coat pocket, holding it out for the group to touch.

"But Harry, Fred and George!" Rom exclaimed.

"Do not worry, they are safe with their mates," Remus explained, taking Ginny in his arms.

"Mates?" Everyone in the group shrieked, but Remus had grabbed Ron's hand and forced him to touch the book, activating the portkey and sending them all back to Hogwarts.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy Jr., Severus, and both Mr. Weasleys, please take Mr. Potter back. Severus, you know what is needed. Don't force too much too on him too quickly—he is very sensitive, so be gentle." With his usual eye twinkle, Dumbledore vanished in a flash of green flames.

"Let's go." Snape knelt beside George, scooping Harry up and walking to the closest fireplace. In moments, the hall was empty again, the last of the green flames dying in the hearth.

*o*o*o*

When Harry woke, all he could feel was pain. His throat was raw and his head felt like it was repeatedly exploding, only to be forced back together by his skull. His back felt like a never cooling hot poker was stabbing into it. The only grace Harry had was that his limbs had gone numb, as if lead filled his veins in place of blood. Harry attempted to move only to feel the pain increase tenfold. He whimpered, but forced himself to sit up. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he vomited. His vision swam, his body ached, and thanks to the dry heaving, his throat felt like shards of glass were being slowly dragged through its tissue.

"Harry? You awake?" It was George, concerned per usual. Harry didn't answer. He was still mad that Fred and George had left him. Harry could hear a soft sigh come from somewhere in front of him. It would have helped if the room wasn't completely black.

George whispered _lumos_, and the soft glow was enough to see a small form sitting on Harry's bed. He walked closer, slowly revealing the figure to be Harry with his head hung. George quickly closed the gap between them.

"Harry?" George tried, but Harry didn't look up. George went to kneel to see Harry's face, but stopped when the smell of vomit reached him. He cleaned it with a quick spell before kneeling. He placed his hand under Harry's chin, lifting his head just enough to see Harry's pale face.

"Harry, you need to lie back down. Snape said your body went through a shock and it also has some nerve damage along with a few tears in your muscle tissue and throat, so you have to take it slow."

"George, is he awake?"

"Yeah, and sitting up."

"Yeah, sitting right here and I can hea—ah!" Harry flinched as Fred flicked on the light.

"Fred!" George chastised.

"Sorry, but I'd rather see him than try to care for him while balancing my wand."

"And what if I don't want your help?" Harry growled, pushing away from George. He only managed to increase his pain and fall back onto the bed.

"Then you're out of luck, 'cause we ain't leaving you alone again," Fred said.

"Not that we ever wanted to leave the first time. We just needed the rest of our mates—your mates, Harry," George rushed to add. Harry rolled over so his back was facing the twins, and curled up into a tight ball, no longer caring about his protesting muscles.

"Harry, come on, we never meant to hurt you. Talk to us," Fred pleaded.

"Alright, screw off! There, I spoke to you," Harry grumbled. He really didn't want to talk to them. Harry knew he was being harsh, but they had hurt him, and Voldemort's words still rung in his head. _They will all leave you_. He wanted to cry. The silence stretched on for some time. Finally, Harry heard two identical sighs.

'Finally,' Harry thought. He could feel two sets of lips press gently to his shoulder before he heard Fred and George walk out of the room. When he heard the door close behind them, he couldn't stop the tears that fell. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to see any of them—his mates or his friends.

After some time, Harry calmed enough to hear the voices outside the room. He could only hear mumbling but he had a feeling they were talking about him. So as much as his body didn't want to, Harry got up and carefully walked to the door, pressing his ear against the wood.

"...we need to get him to eat something."

Was that Draco?

"We will, just give him time and wait until he comes out." Snape?

"Draco," -so it was Draco!- "let Fred and George take care of him for now." said. It was easy to tell because his voice was a deeper form of his son's.

"But I want to be near him!" Draco pouted.

"That's because you're second to him, you will feel that connection to him, but for now, leave him be Draco." Snape drawled. Harry could hear Draco whining before a crack was heard. Draco yelped but stayed quiet after.

"Now you need to eat just as bad if not more so than Harry," Mr. Malfoy said. Draco protested weakly but Harry could hear them walking away. Harry sighed in relief-he _really_ didn't want to see the Slytherins.

Before Harry could move away from the door, it swung open, smacking him in the head and forcing him to the ground. Harry groaned in pain, glaring at the person who came through the door—Severus Snape.

"My apologies, Harry, but take this as a lesson on why you shouldn't eavesdrop on people."

"Well, when it's about me, don't I have a right to know?" Harry questioned, slowly dragging his body off the floor. Snape watched for a moment before scooping Harry up to rest in his arms.

"Hey!" Harry protested, but he didn't struggle. His body hurt too much and for some reason, being in Snape's arms made Harry feel warm and safe.

"We were talking about you, not to you, Mr. Potter," Snape said in his smooth drawl.

"Whatever." Harry attempted to sound ignorant but it sounded more like a child pouting. Snape rolled his eyes as he placed Harry on the bed. He then proceeded to pull a vile out of his pocket.

"Here. This should ease the pain." Harry glared at it, but he grabbed it from Snape's cold white fingers. "Drink it all—it will also help repair the nerve damage." Harry continued to glare, even as he gulped down the potion, simply to ease the pain.

"Never seen you without your robes," Harry mumbled, his words slurring together. He frowned. "It's not just for pain and nerves, is it?"

Snape just chuckled, the sound causing Harry to shiver and his blood to flow south. "The nerve repair can only work while you sleep. Did you ever pay attention in my class?"

"Sometimes. Liked hearing your voice." Harry's eyes slipped shut and moments later his breathing calmed to a rhythm of sleep.

"Good boy, Harry." Snape smoothed his hair back. He had never noticed how young the boy really looked. He could pass as a 12-year-old, and he was thinner than any other child he had seen. Fred and George had been with him—why wasn't he bigger?

"Severus? Draco needs another potion." Fred popped in, walking to stand next to Snape.

"Alright, I'll get on it as soon as I set this spell up."

"To tell us when he wakes up?"

"Correct." Severus cast a quick spell over Harry. "Now which potion did he need?"

"Umm..." Fred stalled, looking over at Harry.

"He is deep asleep. Do not worry about it, he cannot hear you."

"It's not that. We would just love to see him swollen with child, just like Draco. Plus, I don't remember which one he said." Fred laughed lightly.

"How is it you can remember every experiment you have ever done, every person who's bought your tricks, but you can't remember what a person said five minutes ago?"

"Just me!" Fred smiled. "Oh, wait! It was the nutrition potion!" Snape raised an eyebrow. Fred blushed and turned away. "By the way, what happens when we all join?"

"These markings," Snape caressed his own black ring that wrapped around his bicep. It was a jagged circle that looked like shards of glass gently placed to create a mosaic on Snape's arm. "They will all change colour. The colour will be according to personality and position in the mating." Snape calmly explained.

"Oh. Is that all?" Fred asked quietly.

"No. Once it happens, none of us will ever be alone, because no one can leave the mating and if someone tries or someone goes with another, it will cause the others immense physical pain."

"Oh."

"Now let's go. We need to get Draco his potions." Snape pressed a soft kiss on Harry's head before going to Fred and pulling him tight into his side. As they left, they both cast a longing look at Harry before once again leaving him to sleep peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Wizards, Elves, Mates-Oh My! - Chapter Six

When Harry woke he noticed his body was no longer in pain, it was simply numb. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't stand pain and the pain he had would just kill him if it had continued.

The door opened to allow a stream of light into the room. When the door closed, Harry panicked briefly before he whispered _Lumos_. The result was a blinding flash of light as three wands lit, plus the light fixtures in the room. Harry yelped as the light burned the back of his eyeballs. He quickly pulled the blanket up over his head to block it out.

"_Nox_. It's safe to come out now Harry, the lights are off. Well, dimmed."

"George?" Harry croaked, his voice rough from sleep and tissue damage.

"Yup and I have food along with this other creature. I think his name is Gred, but I'm not really sure." Harry smiled weakly. The twins sat down on the bed. George placed a tray filled with food on Harry's legs.

"You think I can eat all this?"

"No, you eat the soft stuff, we eat the hard stuff." George winked. Fred just laughed but Harry blushed before smacking George on the shoulder.

"Alright, we'll be good but you need to eat-you've been out cold for two days." Fred gave Harry a stern look, just as George lifted a spoon of porridge to Harry's mouth. Harry glared at George, turning his head away – he was not a baby, he could feed himself. Sadly he was met by another spoon, this one held by Fred.

"I'm not hung-"

George shoved his spoon into Harry's mouth silencing any protests Harry may have had.

"You just think you're not hungry."

Harry jumped, choking on his porridge at the new voice.

"What are you doing here Snape?" Harry croaked after he got air back in his lungs (thanks to the twins smacking him on the back).

"Making sure you can sit up in the mornings," Snape drawled, slowly walking to stand behind George. Harry just blinked up at him, Seve-Snape wasn't wearing his robes. Instead he was wearing a short sleeve shirt and plain black pants. When Harry saw the marking around Snape's bicep, a blush spread over Harry's cheeks and he quickly looked away.

"Just eat your food. George, Fred come with me," Snape commanded before walking out.

"But-"

"Harry-"

"Now," Snape snapped. Fred and George both heaved a sigh. George pushed off the bed, placing a soft kiss on Harry's forehead, and put the spoon on the tray before taking a few steps away from the bed. He waited for Fred to repeat the process. When the twins were again standing together they both walked out.

Harry slowly ate the bowl of porridge that was in front of him. When he had finished that, he moved on to the yogurt. Just as he finished the last spoonful the door swung open.

"Wow your fat." It slipped out of Harry's mouth before he could stop it. He kinda felt bad about it but like they say; the truth hurts. Well, when you're as skinny as Draco even a little bump looked huge.

"And you're a skeleton. What's your point?" Draco growled. Harry couldn't stop staring-Draco's stomach was bulging out in front of him, his shirt was stretched tight over the bump in a very familiar way. It was obviously a shirt that he wore before he got the bump. The weird thing was Draco looked happy, rubbing his hands over the bulge.

"When did you get so fat?"

Draco growled smacking Harry on the shoulder lightly. "I'm not fat, but it happened a month ago, well it started to show a month ago." Draco smiled warmly, almost hugging his stomach.

"If you don't consider yourself fat, then what do you consider fat?"

"Not fat, pregnant, and if I had to guess it won't be long 'til you're also pregnant." Draco's smile was arrogant but for some reason Harry found it almost cute. Harry started to smile before what Draco said sunk in. Harry's jaw slackened, falling open. His eyes widened until they filled the lenses of his glasses.

"But your…I'm…we…guys… no pregnancies, not possible," Harry gasped.

"You are very articulate." Draco smirked. "Harry, we're wizards, magic makes almost anything possible, meaning male pregnancies are possible. And if you need proof I'm a prime example." Draco sat on the edge of Harry's bed as he spoke, smiling down at his tummy as if it held the best secret in the world. Then again, a child is perhaps the most precious thing in the world. As Draco sat, Harry inched to the other side of the bed, hoping to escape from the crazy person on the opposite side.

"Harry, it's normal in the wizarding world- but I guess you're not a wizard, are you?" Draco tried to explain. It only served to rile Harry up more.

Harry felt like his stomach was trying to crawl into itself (Much the same feeling as when you go on a roller coaster)

"What do you mean I'm not a wizard? Of course I am," Harry protested.

"Maybe half… what's your mother's side?" Draco asked, looking genuinely curious.

"I'm not telling you! Why are you here anyway? Get out!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Draco looked as if he was going to cry.

"Draco-" Harry tried to say but he was lost for words.

"Draco, you are not supposed to be in here." Both boys looked over to the door to see Lucius standing just inside the door. The lights were low enough that the boys hadn't noticed the door open but they showed enough for everyone inside the room to see everyone else.

"Harry, how are you feeling today? Draco let's go."

"Fine- wait! Draco, you said I wasn't a wizard, so what am I?"

Lucius turned to Draco, one elegant blond eyebrow raised. "You were not supposed to tell him till his birthday Draco. Just because you're pregnant does not mean you can break rules, punishment can and will still be given." Draco just looked guilty, his head hung and blond hair covered his eyes.

"Just tell me!" Harry snapped. He was sick of being in the dark (figuratively).

"Harry. You will know soon, your birthday is tonight and everything will become clear then. For now please stay calm, we will be here but you must be calm when it happens- after we will explain," Lucius explained calmly. He didn't try to touch Harry as much as he wanted to hug the boy (stupid mate instincts). He didn't want to scare him anymore then he knew he was.

"If you wish, we can send Fred and George to you."

"Actually they are umm…busy right now." Draco perked up, smiling slightly as a light blush brushed over his nose. Harry blinked- confused for a moment before he turned red, the heat spreading to the very tips of his ears, which were starting to point. Draco laughed at Harry but Lucius ended his laughter with a quick swat to Draco's butt.

"Leave Harry alone. Harry eat more, relax and if you feel something is wrong, call." Lucius intertwined his fingers with Draco's before turning and heading for the door.

"Eat Harry, you'll feel better," was his final comment before he dragged Draco from the room.

Harry slowly ate the rest of the soft food on the tray. It took Harry almost an hour to finish the food and when he finished he cast a _tempus_. It was 11:32 at night, meaning Harry was going to change, if he was to believe Draco and Lucius, in half an hour. Harry was enough of a freak, he didn't want to become even more of a physical outcast.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed under the blanket, but he was hoping the heat he was feeling was from his stay under the blanket and not from his body changing. His chest was the hottest part of him, and the heat was spreading slowly through his body.

The heat eventually forced Harry out from under the blanket, sweat dripping off his chin. Harry was close to panting. 'Why am I so hot?' Harry thought, forcing the blanket off his legs. Harry could feel the air, biting cold, caress his legs. He wanted to leave the blankets but at the same time he really didn't want to. The cold air was like birds pecking and clawing at his legs, torso and arms. Harry wasn't sure what made him do it, but he called for what he knew were his mates.

"Severus, L-Lucius, Fred, George Dracooo-" The heat intensified as Harry said his mates' names, until he could only moan. It felt like his whole body was melting only to be forced back together by invisible hands.

"We're here, Harry. Just breathe, the heat will pass." Harry couldn't tell who was talking but he really wanted to slap them. How does one breathe when air refuses to enter one's lungs? That's when the pain struck.

Harry clawed at his hips, trying with all his might to tear the bind that was squeezing there, burning his hips away. Two sets of hands clamped around his own hands, holding them pressed into the mattress.

"Hurts," Harry gasped out. He had felt pain over and over again in his life, from his uncle's beatings to Voldemort's cruciatus, but the pain filling his body now was by far the worst.

"I know baby, now you need to breathe. Deep breaths. The pain will fade."

"Luc, he's burning up!"

"That's Draco and I's fault, it will pass."

Harry really hoped so, but he wondered why it was Draco's and Lucius' fault for him feeling so hot? Was the burning their fault too? Harry couldn't worry about it now. So he focused solely on his breathing. Finally, when it became a steady rhythm, the heat left, but the pain remained. Harry only had a few moments before his body was filled with a bone-cracking cold. Harry tried to breathe normally but the cold was all consuming. It felt as if he was going to break; shatter from the cold filling his body. The only thing Harry could do was release another scream.

"Would you stop that! You're scaring the baby!"

Harry almost wanted to laugh but didn't-'maybe I'm just hallucinating from the pain and temperature changes,' Harry thought.

"Maybe you should leave, Draco," Lucius whispered.

"I'm not leaving-he's the last and I want to watch," Draco protested quickly. He had already watched as his father's band-which looked more like a vine than Snape's broken glass-changed from black to swirling silver and golds. Now Severus' band was slowly starting to turn dark forest greens with a deep ocean blue swirling within it, but as it did Harry shivered and screamed. Draco almost felt sorry for the boy, except he had gone through the same thing and to make it worse he was now pregnant and every scream Harry let out caused the baby to jump which made Draco feel quite nauseous- -so he couldn't really feel bad for Harry.

"Draco-" Severus growled lightly, while forcing Harry's arm back down (the boy was rather strong for being so thin).

"I'm fine, I want to be here!" Severus and Lucius shared a look before giving in.

"Fine but if you start feeling off-" Lucius started.

"I'll leave and take one of the twins with me!" Draco promised, hoping the extra protection would please his dominant mate.

"Hey, we're busy here!" Fred protested. The twins both had to grab Harry's legs as he started to panic at the pain and had kicked out.

"Yeah but…is he supposed to be getting thinner?" Draco questioned, causing all his mates to turn back to Harry. Sure enough, Harry was becoming thinner. His waist started to pull in, his arms and hands becoming leaner and longer as did Harry's legs. But before anyone could say anything, Harry's muscles grew replacing what little fat Harry had just lost. At the same time, Harry grew longer-or rather, taller. Harry's ears even became slightly longer, giving way to a graceful point.

Harry felt it all, and his back arched in pain. As he screamed, his throat gave way so Harry could only open his mouth in a silent scream. When the pain finally gave way, Harry could only lie panting. His hips started to ache again which Harry could only whimper at. He didn't have the strength to even move anymore.

This time it was the twins whose bands changed. The twins both had bands that crossed their chest like a sash, which stopped just under their pecks and wrapped over their right shoulder. Their sash looked to be ribbon that was merrily dancing over them. It was this cheerful band that now changed to bright purple and reds.

Harry's eyes, that had been wide and unseeing this whole time, finally closed as Harry became more exhausted. His limbs became pain-filled jello while his head throbbed from the constant temperature changes.

"One more Harry-you're almost done," Draco whispered. Harry shuddered at the feel of air passing over his new oversensitive ear.

"Draco, you're next, George just finished his colouring," Fred warned. Severus instantly grabbed Draco and forced him to sit on the bed next to Harry (in case he got surprised and fell).

"What the-" Both Draco and Harry gasped. Harry was once again engulfed by the brain-melting heat, while Draco was merely surprised at the pin prickling he felt along his own band.

Harry whimpered. He couldn't take the heat again. The cold had been horrible but this heat after it left him feeling brittle. He was glad all the hands had released him, he was afraid their grip would shatter his bones.

Draco on the other hand, had pulled up his shirt to watch as his band (two feather like designs resting on each hip connected by a single solid string) changed from the soft grey colour it was to light baby blue hues that danced with the white that glittered on his skin. Just as the band finished its colouring he felt a stab of pain wrap around his stomach (where his band lay), squeeze and then release.

"Ow." Draco yelped as the pain slowly lessened. "Stupid Potter, you _would_ make it hurt."

"It's hardly the boy's fault. Don't be dramatic Draco," Lucius scolded lightly.

"Oh sure he's allowed to scream, but I'm not allowed to say ow?" Draco grumbled.

"It was merely a pinch!" Fred laughed.

"Yeah and you screamed like a little girl when you turned of age," George reminded him.

"Well excuse me but I'm used to heat! Severus was freezing!" Draco protested.

"And Harry had to go through it all. Now let's go Draco, you need to take your potions, eat and have one of us transfer magic. We should also leave Harry to rest. We'll move him in the morning," Severus drawled, easily picking Draco up. Fred and George got up to follow.

"Severus," Lucius called. Severus turned. A quick look passed between the two and Severus nodded, herding everyone else from the room. Once everyone was gone, Lucius sat down beside Harry and slowly pet Harry's sweat-drenched hair back from his eyes.

"Welcome to our mating, little one," Lucius whispered, but Harry never knew-he was out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N hehe oops? *Hides from objects and glares* I'm sorry for taking forever with this one! I'll try to not take as long with the next and future chapters. Oh and I'd like to say OMG you're freaking amazing LostInYourThoughts everyone go check her out! And a quick shout-out to my amazing beta! Love yeah! Now on with the story.

* * *

Wizards, Elves, Mates-Oh My! Chapter 7!

"Wakey- Wakey snakes and…"

"Bakey?"

"Why would you bake a snake?"

"I wasn't the one who said snakey! Why would you say that anyway?"

"He's a parselmouth! Why else?"

This is the odd conversation that Harry woke up to. He wasn't really sure if he was awake- who would come to wake someone and end up arguing?

"Fred, George what are you two doing?" Harry groaned, cracking his eyes open (which he was surprised to find hurt just as much as the rest of him.

"Waking you up of course," George stated matter-of-factly.

"But you're damn hard to wake," Fred easily joked. Harry stuck his tongue out before rolling away from them both to snuggle back into the warmth of the blankets.

"Hey!" The twins both laughed causing Harry to start to giggle. Harry was glad the twins were here. Being around the twins was like taking a happy potion-they just made you feel good.

Harry spent the rest of the day in bed goofing off with Fred and George, helping them figure out new pranks and which of their mates was going to get it played on them.

"Harry would you like to come to our room- help us make these pranks come true?" Fred asked getting a twinkle in his eyes that could rival Dumbledore's. Harry shied away from Fred slightly. Was it good to trust someone with sparkly eyes?

"Harry is banned from your room. Merlin knows what is in there," Lucius said, getting the three boys' attention.

"Yeah if he goes near the closet one of your pranks-gone-wrong could jump out and eat him!" Draco joked. George grabbed his chest right over his heart, leaned back until Fred wrapped his arms around him. Fred instantly caught onto George's plan and started to pet George's head.

"Oh the cruelty! Not allowing one of our mates to come with us I think…wait a dang minute! Why are you concerned only for Harry? What about us? One of our 'pranks-gone-wrong' could eat us too!" George protested, Fred just nodded his head in agreement, which made Lucius just roll his eyes as he walked to Harry's side.

"Because, as I said, _if_ he walks close to your closet and we all know you both do not go near it. If you did, it would be clean, thus not a danger to those that wish to help you."

"That was your own bloody fault!" Fred snapped out.

"We told you not to touch it," George half sung.

"Knowing full well that I would touch it!" Draco snapped right back sending all three off into a heated argument.

"What are they going on about?" Harry asked Lucius.

"They once convinced Draco to go to their room. Well, at seeing the disaster of a room, Draco tried to tidy up. The Twins told Draco not to touch the blue cauldron. Thinking they were just joking, Draco grabbed it." Lucius stopped, his eyes glazed over as if he were remembering the time, a small smile tugged the corners of his lips up.

"So what did it do? Change his hair colour? Turn him purple with blue poke-a-dots? Turn him into a dust bunny?"

Lucius snickered lightly. "No, no, nothing like that, they simply turned him into a duck." Harry wasn't sure how Lucius kept a straight face while saying that, because just hearing it sent Harry into a reel of laughter.

"Actually he was a goose!" Fred corrected, breaking away from their own argument for a moment, but was quickly dragged back in when Draco punched him in the arm. Harry just blinked, turning to Lucius.

"Why a goose?" Harry questioned.

"They make a funny noise." George piped in before getting punched by Draco.

"Man you're violent!" Fred shouted.

"And you're an ass!" Draco shouted before turning on his heel and leaving, tears slowly making their way out of his eyes. Fred, George and Lucius all sighed.

"Not it!" Both George and Fred yelled making Lucius sigh once again.

"I will not continually bail you both out," he lightly scolded the twins.

"Fine, why not send Harry after him?" the twins suggested.

"I will not send him after an extremely hormonal, upset, pregnant mate when he has just come into it and is still in enough pain to keep him from standing."

"Whoa, wait. How do you know I'm in pain? Harry questioned, secretly thankful-he really didn't want to get punched. It could probably break his bones right now. As it was, his ribs felt cracked from laughing.

"I am the dominate. I know how all of my mates feel." He huffed, making Fred and George laugh. Harry just looked confused again, had he insulted Lucius? "If you excuse me I must go calm him…again." Lucius gave the three remaining boys a kiss on the forehead- plus a cuff upside the head to the twins- before leaving to find Draco.

"Man, he's way too much fun." George giggled the moment the door closed.

"Fun to tease." Fred corrected, starting to giggle along with his brother/mate. Seeing the two lean on each other made Harry blush and curse his teenage hormones.

"Look Gred, Little Harry's blushing." Fred continued laughing.

"Harry, you should keep your mind out of the gutter." Making them both laugh before getting a pillow in their faces. "OI" they both yelled causing Harry to start to laugh and wonder if someone filled the room with laughing gas.

"So what made you blush in the first place Harry?" George asked after he and Fred stole all the pillows.

"I was just thinking-"

"A dangerous thing!" Fred interrupted.

"A stressful thing, no wonder he went red," George joined in.

"I'm not Ron!" Harry protested, "I don't think thinking is too much work." As the last word left his mouth they all started laughing (poor Ron, his stupidity is so great). Harry thought his ribs were going to crack from all the protesting.

"Alright so what were you thinking about?" Fred finally gasped out.

"I was just wondering….um…if you two ever…you know…_diditwitheachother_," Harry rushed out, pulling the covers over his face. But he didn't hear any laughter so he slowly brought the blanket down only to see two very red-faced redhead twins, with their mouth and noses pressed into the pillows, shaking like a card attached to a moving bike spoke.

"You two are asses!" Harry yelled wishing he had another pillow to throw, sadly any anger in his words was cancelled out by the huge smile plastered to his face.

"No we just have two asses!"

"That we have filled."

"Using the other, to fill it!" they gasped out before falling victim to another bout of laughter.

"So you have used your twin's ass to fill your ass? How's that work?" Harry questioned, his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"Smart ass!" The twins chorused, making Harry's smile become wider.

"Yes I am smart and yes I do have an ass." Harry's smile could only be described as cheeky even as his cheeks were still flushed pink.

"You two are a horrible influence on the boy." Again the three boys turned to the door. This time Severus stood in it.

"Are we?"

"Or is he the one being a bad influence on us?"

"He did give us the starting money to open our shop."

"Did you really?" Severus asked, staring directly at Harry, even as the twin protested.

"It was the Triwizard Tournament money, I didn't need it and I felt bad it should have been Cedric's." Harry mumbled, forcing Severus to strain his ears to hear. Instantly Harry was wrapped in a twin blanket.

"Wasn't your fault Harry. It was moldyshort's. You did nothing wrong," George soothed attempting to rock Harry while Fred held them steady.

"Yes, turn one of the most powerful, and dark wizards alive today to a child's joke," Severus grumbled. "Alright now both of you out. Stay away from the drawing room, and your bedroom. And no snacks!"

"Yes mum!" The twins yelled as they ran from the room.

"As for you." Severus turned back to Harry, giving Harry a flashback of all the times he had been in trouble. Now Harry dearly wished that Fred and George were back here, that way they would get him out of trouble, most likely getting themselves into trouble in the process.

"You need to get up and walk around." Severus commanded. Harry instantly bucked at the idea.

"No way! I'll fall flat on my face!" Harry stubbornly crossed his arms, no way was he moving! Not only did it hurt but the blankets were so tangled around his legs that they would have to cut them away to be free. Harry was no more willing to cut the blankets then to be a caterpillar.

"You will not fall."

Harry huffed. Severus was obviously trying to be funny.

"You won't- I will be beside you making sure of it." With a swipe of his wand, the blankets were removed and folded neatly at the end of the bed. "Now, Harry," Severus commanded, pushing Harry's legs over the side of the bed. Severus grabbed Harry's arm in a firm grip, not tight enough to hurt or even leave a bruise, just hard enough to keep Harry from falling- or as it was helping him get off the bed. When Harry was finally standing Severus wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist holding him up firmly.

'I can't believe Severus Snape is not only helping me! The greasy git of the dungeons, the man who hates me because of my father, is not only helping me but is my mate! Which reminds me…' Harry thought as he was half dragged across the room to the door.

"Prof…Snape." He corrected at the death glare Severus shot him, even with the correction it only dimmed. Severus was still glaring, but it could only burn through skin and bone, not concrete. "How come I can't feel the cold anymore? I bet even your classroom feels warm now." Again the glare was so intense it could burn through concrete as if it were butter.

"It is due to your inheritance. It will keep you from feeling hot or cold," Severus explained cryptically.

"Wish I had that last year," Harry sighed, only now noticing they were standing in front of a new door. When had they left his room?

"Just a moment Harry." Severus opened the door and yelled 'Enough Pranks' before shutting the door and pulling Harry three more doors down the hall. At the fourth door they stopped.

"Welcome to our bedroom."

"Our?"

"Yes. You, Lucius, Fred, George, Draco and myself," Severus calmly explained.

"You all sleep in one room?" Harry had always had a 'room' to himself, a cramped room but one none the less. If this one fit 6 grown men. Just how big was it?"

"In one bed." Severus almost laughed at the look Harry gave him. Harry's eyes were so wide, tea cup saucers would look mouse size. His face had drained, so what little colour he had gained back did a vanishing act.

"Alright…well you lot enjoy the room, I'm going back to mine." Harry attempted to get away from Severus' embrace but only got pulled tighter to the man's chest.

"Relax Harry! You'll look like a kitten snuggled between us all." Harry jumped at the voice directly behind him.

"Yeah snuggled between Gred and myself."

"He will not be between you two for some time. You still have to apologize to Draco. Hm, I wonder if he will make you sleep in your own rooms again."

"Oh come on Sev, you could convince him otherwise." Fred tried giving Severus a puppy dog pout, sadly it looked like a snarling wolf playing with a puppy.

"Unlikely. Now Harry in you go." With a small push to Harry's lower back, Harry moved so Severus and Harry were moved into the room with Fred and George following right behind.

Harry had been expecting a large bed but the bed he walked in on was way beyond what he could have thought of. It was so large that it could fit twelve Uncle Vernons with still enough room for them to be comfortable. It was completely covered with a single black fur blanket with two other quilts draped over the far side foot corner of the bed. It also had six different sized pillows all covered in black silk resting against the headrest, not artistically placed but not thrown there ether.

"Harry close your mouth it looks awful." Snape interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Oh come on Sev, he could look cute if,"

"He was on hands and knees, without clothes."

"On the bed."

"With us around him."

"Then it would be irresistible." Fred and George said with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Wow, five mates and you both are still this horny?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"It's the elf in us." George said before both himself and Fred clamped their hands over George's mouth.

"Out." Just then a rare phenomenon happened. The twins ran out of the room, not only silently but without making a comment back, they had actually listened!

"Wow, wait what?" Harry said twisting between looking at the door and looking at Snape. "What did they mean?"

"Nothing, ignore them." Snape tried coaxing Harry forward. Sadly his attempt failed.

"No, I want to know! If they are elves then what are Draco, Mr. Malfoy and what are you!" Harry rattled off talking more to himself then to Snape.

"If I give you a clue will you go to bed?"

"I will get in bed but only if you give me the clue." Harry accepted, figuring he would be forced anyway.

"What you went through when you were bonding, or rather matured will help you. It gives you a hint to how each of your mates feel temperature."

* * *

A/N- Can anyone guess what everyone is?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- ok there is a small part in here that is part Lord of the Rings (which I do not own and make no money off of) and part Little Mouse Scribblings story, so don't judge me on this one but it's an amazing story and she's an amazing author so if any of you want to read her stuff send me a message and I'll send you her link ok? Oh and I'm taking more liberties with this chapter, Sorry J.K. Rowling. Cool enjoy.

* * *

Wizards, Elves, Mates-Oh My! Chapter 8

"What you went through when you were bonded or rather matured will help you. It gives you the temperature of what each of your mates feel," Snape said casually before pushing Harry onto the bed and pulling the blankets up and over Harry.

"What type of clue is that?!" Harry asked, attempting to squirm away from the hands that were forcing the blanket to swaddle him.

"One that an intelligent person who is privy to the knowledge could figure out. Now sleep," Snape retorted.

"Ah ha, I said I would get into bed, I never said I was going to go to sleep." It was a small victory but in Harry's mind it was still a victory.

"You have been spending far too much time with those devils, called twins."

"Thank you." Both Harry and Snape spun at the coursed answer, for once not coming from the bedroom entrance. Surprisingly there was another door, where the twins stood shoulder to shoulder blocking the doorway.

"He locked himself in the washroom again?" Snape asked. He paused in tucking Harry in long enough for Harry to push the blankets away and escape to the middle of the bed.

"Yup, this time he's either fallen asleep-"

"Or just refusing to answer," the twins explained, stepping into the room.

Behind them Harry could just see a room with pastel blue walls, with white swirls moving across them. It reminded Harry of clouds crossing the sky. Pulling his mind away from the room, and of who could possibly be staying in it, Harry spoke up.

"Why not just use _alohamora_ on it?"

"He uses charms to lock it," Snape started to explain.

"Yeah, evil ones that shock your hands when you touch it," Fred interrupted, rubbing his hands together.

Snape shot a quick glare at Fred before turning back to Harry. "Which cannot be undone by a simple _alohamora_." He made his way towards the twins. "I will fix your hands later. Right now I must go and fix this mess." Snape gave them each a kiss on his cheek when they blocked his path, and they moved aside to allow him to stroll through the door leading into the blue and white swirling room. The door swung shut with a dull thud.

"I'm guessing he does this a lot? Hey-I thought we couldn't hurt our… mates" Harry choked a little on the word. It was strange to have one mate, but to have five mates scared Harry.

"Yeah he does, it's the hormones."

"They make him emotionally unstable."

"So, figure out what we all are yet?" Both twins' eyes brightened until they could have lit a sports stadium. Harry knew they were purposely changing the subject but decided to let it go, for now.

"Well you two are part elf, as you said but don't elves usually have different shades of blond hair? You both have hair so red, you have to be only part elf." Harry reasoned.

"Close we are full elves, but one of our ancestors mated with a red haired human, every elf after-"

"Even if they mated a blond elf," Fred interrupted.

"Had red haired elflings," George finished.

"Oh, so Ron is an elf? Your parents are elves?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yup!"

"Wait does that mean your parents are related?" Harry gasped; according to Magical History, elves were blond, unless they came from the red haired ancestor, and the twins' parents were red haired elves, so it made sense right?

"Yup twins like us," Fred said proudly.

"A lot of elven twins end up being mates," George explained.

"I think the only two not mated with each other are Elhore and Elladan." (A/N: Thanks LM)

"Oh yeah, didn't they bond with Figwit and Linder?"

"Yeah, I wonder how they are…"

"Who?" Harry blinked, confused between the twins rambling. If they kept going he would have felt like he was watching muggle tennis.

"Never mind." George smiled sweetly, which got a sceptical look from Harry. Let's face it, the twins being sweet equals danger. Hide your cookies.

"So have you figured anyone else yet?" Fred's question turned Harry's attention away from George.

"Is Sev-Snape a vampire? It was so cold with him I thought my bones would shatter from it."

"That's what we thought too."

"But it's wrong," Fred supplied happily. Harry just frowned, the only other creature that Harry could think of that was cold was a dementor and Snape obviously wasn't a dementor.

"Can't you just tell me?" Harry asked giving his best puppy dog eyes. It usually worked on the twins.

"Nope." Except for today apparently.

"But we can help you figure it out."

"By giving me the answer in a word scramble puzzle?" Harry hoped. It would be so easy!

"What?" The twins gave him a confused look, before continuing after a mumbled never mind from Harry.

"We can't give you a direct answer, it's against the mating rules or something," Fred started.

"But we can give you books to help you narrow your search." George winked, pulled out his wand and swished. Instantly a tower of about 14 books appeared on the bedside table.

"But we can't point you to the specific book you need."

"This had to be a lot easier for you two, considering there's two of you!" Harry grumbled miserably. He was tired, sore and hungry and now he had to read 14 books to find out what one of his mates was!? It was like a summer with the Dursley's! Harry groaned, allowing his body to fall sideways, not bothering to stop himself from bouncing and landing in an awkward position with an arm trapped under him and his hand cradling his hip. His shoulder stopped his head from fully laying on the bed; instead only his forehead touched the silk sheets.

"Not really, we weren't allowed to tell the other the book if one read it before the other," George started.

"But we did narrow our search fast," Fred countered.

"Yeah from 196 to 16!"

Harry just groaned, shifting so he could bury his head deeper into the silk sheets. Harry felt a hand lightly brushing his hair down and away from his face. Admittedly it did feel nice but he still didn't want to have to do all the research. He didn't understand why they just couldn't tell him.

"Come on Harry, it's not that bad. At least you don't have morning sickness to go with it."

"Yes lucky Potter."

Harry didn't bother looking up, he knew exactly who it was. That voice would have haunted him for the rest of his life, but instead it now got to literally follow him.

"Draco, enough. Get in bed." Snape's voice just confused Harry, _why is it so soft?_ Harry tried to ignore it but when the sheets ruffled and the bed dipped he couldn't help but to shoot his head up and quickly scramble to the other side of the bed; where he hit two steady forms holding him on the bed.

"It's not that awful to share a bed with me Harry." Draco winked, moving into the spot Harry had just warmed.

"Draco, you must share the middle now." Snape coaxed, but Draco just glared and snuggled deeper into the pre warmed spot.

"I'm bigger so I should get more room." Draco's muffled proclamation came as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"He can have the whole middle, I'll go back to my room! Take me to my room, please?" Harry pleaded to the twins. He hadn't minded sharing Fred and George's bed but if Draco was going to sleep with them, it meant Snape and Mr. Malfoy were going to sleep there too and that was just too many people.

"Draco, you're barely five months, and Harry you need to get used to it. It's going to be like this for a long time." Fred slowly pushed Harry back into the middle next to Draco.

"Still fat." Draco mumbled, half asleep.

"Do not!" Snape cautioned the twins, before they'd even opened their mouths to make a snappy remark.

"Harry, sleep. Tomorrow you can start your research." Snape nodded at the middle of the bed, right beside Draco as he said that. As he turned to leave, grabbing the twins arms as he went, Harry made an gasping sound that made them pause.

"Wait, what are these bands?" Harry asked as he traced a finger lightly across the hidden band around his hips. It caused a pleasurable tingle to run up his spine.

"Harry! Don't trace it, please." George panted, his fist clenched at his side.

"These, Harry, are mating bands. They show our positioning in our mating. They also can be used to stimulate the others in the mating," Snape explained, his voice tight with control. "Do not trace it without commitment, because it will come out with results you are currently not ready for."

"Yet Draco, who is the same age may I remind you, is ready Severus? Your assumptions amaze me."

Harry groaned and attempted to bury himself deeper in the blankets. He could deal with two or maybe even three of his mates at a single time but all of them together just made him nervous.

"Lucius, must we discuss this again? Draco was overly eager and he was ready. The twins even though older are less mature-" Snape started to explain, but was interrupted.

"Hey!"

Snape just raised an eyebrow daring the twins to prove him wrong. When no answer came, and both had looked away, Snape continued. "As I was saying, the twins are too immature, and Harry is firstly clueless to the mating and secondly has a mad man after him. He has need for all his powers, it would be impractical for him."

"And Draco does not?" Lucius questioned, raising an eyebrow to match Snape's quizzical brow.

"You and I are more than capable of protecting Draco. Harry on the other hand is different."

"Well then," Lucius began, only to be interrupted by a muffled hurumph.

"Well then shut it, the ready one is trying to sleep." The demand was muffled, but held no less force than if it had been heard clearly.

"Then go to sleep if you are so tired." Lucius almost sneered.

"Then shut up and get in the bloody bed," Draco demanded, curling around Harry, who had been distracted enough by the argument to not notice Draco had slowly moved closer.

"Hey!" Harry protested, trying to push against Draco's arms. He hadn't moved them an inch when another set of arms wrapped around Draco's, holding Draco's arms steady where they were.

"Relax and accept it Harry. This is how it will be from now on."

"Adequately put George," Snape said as Harry felt another hand placed on his hip, squeezing the band lightly, causing Harry to squirm. He really didn't need or want to become hard just that second.

"Severus, if you continue the boy will be pregnant whether he is ready or not. Move your hand and go to sleep."

Harry looked over to see Fred behind Draco and Lucius just laying his head down behind Fred. Before Harry could think another thought, Snape's hand moved off his hip. Sadly for Harry, it was then placed directly over his semi-hard erection. Harry waited for it to move at all, but it never happened. He had been so focused on the hand that he had yet to realise that all of his mates had drifted to dreamland. So without fear of being molested, at least until morning, Harry pushed Snape's hand over to his thigh before following everyone's example and falling asleep, never noticing that four of his mates had not fallen asleep and were sharing a look, before four hands covered his semi-hard erection.


End file.
